


Fairy Tales After Dark

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: Curses, Dark Fairy Tales, Explicit Content Later Chapters, Fantasy Adventure, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical day at a fairy tale museum, right? Kurt and Blaine are about to discover that the fairy tales they grew up with aren't as truly happy as they originally thought. Rated for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Snow Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I kind of disappeared but I've been concentrating in posting at my RP so I'm really sorry I haven't updated anything a couple of weeks but I'm going to try and churn out some stuff before NaNo starts next month. Because that will be my priority until I reach the goal. Anyway, as an apology, have this new project I started working on. Should turn out to be rather interesting yeah? Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

An apple.  
  
A perfectly ordinary fruit, right? Not to Snow White it wasn't.  
  
How about a glass slipper? Ridiculously uncomfortable footwear? Maybe but it helped Cinderella land the prince of her dreams. And they were said to have lived happily ever after.  
  
Or a spindle. The very item that put Sleeping Beauty and all her kingdom into a one hundred year sleep, only to be awoken by her future husband.  
  
And various other things marking the stories of fantasy we all grow up learning about. A lock of hair to represent Rapunzel. A dagger meant to kill a prince that ultimately was the cause of the demise of a little mermaid. Left over sticks and straw from the Three Little Pigs. A wicker basket sat in memorandum that once belonged to a little girl known only as Little Red Riding Hood.  
  
The question is, what do you make of fairy tales? When you enter the doors of the Fairy Tale Museum, will you believe the words of the tour guide? Or is it all just one big fantasy hoax to you?  
  
Two boys are about to enter a world that even fantasy cannot truly claim realism for because in this world, the true darkness of fairy tales we all claim to love reveals itself.  
  
An apple laced with garlic. A wolf's bite that will turn one into a prowler of the moon. A glass slipper that wreaks havoc on anyone not invited to wear it, infused with a godmother's curse. A spindle whose curse kept a beauty young only while she slept, invoking a distraught spirit to mourn a life she never had.  
  
These stories and more are the truth when you open the book to dark fairy tales. Because if you know Grimm, they were not meant to be happy like we perceive them today. Indeed, fairy tales were meant to scare children and these stories, well, they do just that.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Blaine, the museum is about to close. We have to go," Kurt protested, tugging on his fiancé's sleeve. At nineteen and nearly twenty, one might think Kurt was a little young to be engaged. But there was no one he rather spend his life with than the eighteen year old beside him.  
  
Blaine had his hands pressed to the glass of the case in front of them. An old brass lamp sat upon the pillow. His eyes were wide as saucers.  
  
"Oh come on Kurt! You can't tell me you don't think for even a second that the genie isn't still in there!" Blaine cried out, not tearing his eyes from the artifact that was the center piece of perhaps his favorite exhibit in the entire museum. Aladdin Hall.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and tugged on Blaine's sleeve again. "Yes Blaine, fascinating. Now come on." He started to drag Blaine away from the display when footsteps reached his ears.  
  
Panicking for some odd reason, Kurt dove behind the case housing the supposed magic carpet rather than face whoever it was and apologize, letting them know that they were on their way out.  
  
Peeking around the case, Kurt's eyes lit on a security guard, who pulled down the hatch blocking the exit of the hall. Well, that was kind of weird. Didn't he know that not everyone was out of the museum yet?  
  
The nineteen year old's eyes traveled up in the dimly lit hall to the corner where one of the security cameras was placed. Surely they could see on the screen that there were two people still in Aladdin Hall. But the security guard merely whistled as he shut and locked the hatch, leaving Kurt and Blaine confined to the room because the only other exit had been closed off for remodeling purposes.  
  
The lights flickered out a moment later and with the use of a flashlight, the guard made his exit through the closed off area and his whistling faded away as he walked off.  
  
"Great," Kurt muttered, sliding down to the floor. Blaine, however, was examining the carpet with his brow furrowed. He seemed not at all phased by the idea that they were locked in the museum for the entire night. Kurt ignored him as he pulled out his phone and dialed Rachel's number.  
  
"Kurt! Where are you guys? Santana's actually worried!" Rachel answered on the first ring. Kurt ran a hand over his forehead. He could hear the Latina woman bantering in the background. He sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm afraid we won't be home tonight Rachel," he replied.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" she asked. And was Kurt just imagining things or did her voice sound slightly distorted? He shook it off and decided he was just too tired and his ears were playing tricks on him.  
  
"Well," he started but then the slight fuzz of distortion seemed to grow and Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear to examine it. He had full reception according to the bars of signal in the corner. So what in the word was causing the distortion? He put the phone back to his ear in time to hear Rachel calling his name. But she sounded even more fuzzy. "Yeah, yeah I'm still here. Except, well you're sounding distorted," he said finally.  
  
There was a pause. "Distorted?" she asked only it was so fuzzy now, Kurt could barely make out her words. He put his free hand down to the ground, intending to stand up to see if that would fix the problem but the moment his hand touched the floor, he froze.  
  
Was that sand?  
  
"Kurt?! Kurt?!" Rachel was shouting now but her voice was becoming distant through the earpiece, sounding further and further away.  
  
"Listen Rach," Kurt said, finding his voice and swallowing. "If you can hear me, I'll call you back later. Something really weird is going on and I—" The phone died then and cut him off. Kurt stared down at it for several moments.  
  
"Kurt?" This time it was Blaine and Kurt did not fail to register the confusion in his fiancé's voice. He turned his head to look up at him, only to notice out of the corner of his eyes, a starry night sky above them. How the hell had they gotten outside?  
  
Kurt scrambled to his feet. "Blaine? What is going on?" he asked, turning to look at his fiancé but Blaine wasn't looking up, or even at Kurt. In fact, he was still staring in the direction of the magic carpet in the display case and when Kurt turned his head to see what he was staring at, he finally realized why.  
  
Hovering in air over an expanse of sand — and when had the floor turned into sand — was the magic carpet. The breeze blew at its tassels. It was not surrounded by a glass case. It was not sitting on a cement block pedestal. There was nothing beneath it but a full foot of air. It was exactly what the plaque claimed it to be, a magic carpet.  
  
Kurt carefully took a hold of Blaine's hand, sliding their fingers together as he felt all the blood run out of his face. What exactly was going on here? He didn't have the slightest clue. And what happened next didn't do him any favors.  
  
Without warning, the carpet propelled forward, knocking into Kurt and Blaine and sending them falling onto it. Kurt let out a yelp and immediately, clutched the side of the carpet with his free hand, his other one tightening its hold on Blaine's hand, as the carpet skyrocketed into the night sky, carrying them over the sand dunes faster than a bullet train could get from point A to point B.  
  
"What's happening?!" Blaine shouted. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Blaine's free hand gripping the other side of the carpet. The pale boy shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe its meant to take us somewhere?" he suggested. Blaine gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"Take us somewhere? How did we even get here Kurt? Where is here?" he pleaded. Kurt sighed heavily, maneuvering on the carpet so that he could at least sit up. Blaine followed suit. Both of them were still gripping the carpet with their free hands.  
  
The nineteen year old pondered over the situation for several moments, trying to come up with a solution. But his mind was drawing a blank.  
  
"I don't know," he finally said.  
  
The two of them lapsed into silence, watching their new world roll by. Sand dunes eventually turned into grassy meadows, which turned into stretches of hills, and that became outer lands with trees and they could see animals like horses and cows grazing.  
  
And then, looming ahead of them was a magnificent castle. A large stain glass window was embedded in the central tower. It depicted a red apple.  
  
"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking Kurt?" Blaine asked, eyes fixated on the apple window.  
  
"That we're looking at Snow White's castle?" Kurt responded without a beat, unable to tear his eyes away either. Blaine minutely nodded his head.  
  
"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. You can read me like a book," he replied.  
  
"Not funny Blaine, not funny one bit."  
  
The speed of the carpet began to slow as it entered the walls of the kingdom. It swerved to avoid hitting people as so many filled the village streets, as though night were the time for shopping and dancing and making merry in the Snow Kingdom. They only knew it was called that from plague on the wall at the entrance.  
  
"Where's the snow?" Blaine asked nonchalantly.  
  
Surprisingly, that caused a number of heads to swivel and people began to notice the outsiders flying in their midst. An old beggar woman with a twitchy eye shook a finger at them.  
  
"Snow only comes in winter," she griped. "Everyone knows that boy!" She punctuated her words then by drawing a loud sniff, as though smelling the air. Blaine felt chills travel down his spine. He gripped the carpet harder. "Fresh blood," the woman said then, gritting her teeth in what she thought was a grin but only turned into a grimace. It revealed that she had few teeth left and what teeth she did have, were yellowed with age and stained red. Not to mention, viciously sharp.  
  
"Right," Kurt said. "We'll just be on our way now." He tugged on the carpet, which seemed to be the right thing to do because it sped up a bit and drew them away from the creepy beggar woman.  
  
Blaine was biting his lip. His grip on the carpet was so strong, his knuckles were as white as Kurt's entire expanse of skin. "I'm scared Kurt," he whispered.  
  
Kurt gripped his hand tighter, placing a soft kiss to the other's temple. "I am too," he admitted. "But whatever this is, we're going to get through this together." That was enough to elicit a small smile from Blaine, which Kurt returned wholeheartedly. They could get through this as long as they had each other.  
  
It took them a number of seconds to realize the carpet was taking them to the castle. Were they going to have an audience with Snow White herself? Wait, Snow White was just a fairy tale, right? Not according to the people who worked at the museum. If it was all true than maybe, they had somehow been transported back to a world where all the fairy tale artifacts were more than just items behind plates of glass.  
  
The carpet sailed through the gates of the castle without the guards even blinking an eye. A woman, haughty looking with raven black hair pulled back in the tightest of buns stood at the foot of the stairs. She was dressed in an elegant gown of midnight blue. Her eyes were a cold steel gray and there was no warmth to her expression whatsoever.  
  
"Hello carpet my dear," she said when the carpet had come to a stop finally in front of her. One long fingered hand on which sat a ring with a stone of deepest sapphire, reached out and stroked the tassel closest to her. "What have we here?" she asked, finally looking up and meeting the terrified expressions of Kurt and Blaine.  
  
The two boys clung to each other tightly. A sly smirk slid its way onto her face. "Now now, don't be frightened," she drawled. She raised a hand and snapped her fingers. Almost instantly, two guards appeared at her side. "Take the pale one to Snow White's waiting chambers. Throw the other in the dungeons," she said, waving a hand as though Blaine had no meaning. "The only use he will have is for feeding purposes," she added.  
  
Kurt and Blaine turned to stare at each other wide-eyed before Kurt put on his bitch glare and turned to stare at the woman.  
  
"No!" he said sharply. The guards froze in their actions and the woman raised an eyebrow. Kurt again tightened his hold on Blaine's hand. "Where I go, Blaine goes and where Blaine goes, I go," he said firmly.  
  
The woman stared long and hard for a moment. "Fine," she finally quipped. "You just gave up your opportunity to live long and prosper. Throw them both in the dungeons." She waved her hand in that dismissive manner again before turning and walking up the stairs.  
  
As the guards were seizing them from the carpet, Kurt found himself wondering what exactly she had meant by that. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out but knowing what awaited in the dungeons, something about feeding, had his stomach twisting in knots.  
  
The guards roughly pulled them from the carpet, forcing them apart and pushing them to walk forward. They marched them past the stairs to a side path that lead to a heavy metal door. One guard held both their hands while the other unlocked the door.  
  
The clanging and creaking as the heavy metal slid open caused Kurt and Blaine to both cringe heavily. But they barely had time to register it fore the guards gave each of them a hard shove through the door and they found themselves falling down stairs to a rough dirt landing at the bottom. The guards stood there laughing.  
  
"Pleasant dreams livestock," one of them snickered before slamming the door shut with a loud clang and pitching them into darkness.  
  
For several moments, both boys just laid there, not having any clue what exactly was happening.  
  
"What just happened?" Blaine asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I think we were just literally thrown in the dungeons," Kurt replied, groaning slightly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His shoulder ached something horrible and he hoped he hadn't broken it in the fall.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" asked a sudden new voice, startling Kurt and Blaine. The boys both looked up to see a young man standing over them, holding a torch, probably one of the few in the dungeons. By the light of the torch, Kurt could see that Blaine's nose was bleeding.  
  
"Not particularly," Blaine grumbled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and grimacing. "But I think we'll live."  
  
Kurt tore his eyes from Blaine and stared up at the guy. "Who are you?" he asked, a bit more bitchy than he had meant to.  
  
The guy didn't seem to be bothered by Kurt's attitude. Instead, he smiled at them both. "Aladdin," he replied. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.  
  
First, they ended up in the middle of the sand dunes with a magic carpet that should belong to this guy standing in front of them. Then, said carpet flew them all the way to Snow White's kingdom where they were weirdly assaulted by some beggar woman before the carpet took them to the castle. And there some haughty woman had them thrown in the dungeons where they were now apparently meeting Aladdin, the supposed true owner of the magic carpet.  
  
Kurt shook his head frantically. "Shouldn't you be happily married to the princess of your dreams?" he asked. "Not in the dungeons of Snow White's castle with your carpet delivering more prisoners to the haughty woman who sounds like she might be permanently PMSing?" he asked.  
  
Aladdin looked at him wide-eyed, Blaine having the same stunned look. The former sighed and gave his head a shake.  
  
"So how many corrupted rumors are there in the world?" he asked. Kurt just stared at him. "I'm not married to the princess. Jafar is. He also has the lamp and used the genie to turn the carpet against me," he explained. Kurt's eyes were widening like saucers. "It brought me here. That haughty woman is the wicked queen, Snow White's stepmother. She…she keeps prisoners for feeding purposes."  
  
Kurt was about to wonder aloud what Snow White's stepmother was still doing alive when Blaine picked up on Aladdin's more peculiar statement.  
  
"What do you mean feeding purposes?" he asked.  
  
Aladdin gave him a sad look before turning his head away and moving the torch so that the light shone on his neck. Two small puncture wounds in a various stage of healing were embedded in the skin there.  
  
"I thought everyone knew," Aladdin whispered.  
  
"Knew what?" Kurt asked, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer. Those puncture wounds spoke volumes.  
  
"That the Snow Kingdom is full of vampires."


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter two of this lovely new project! I hope you're liking it so far. It came out of nowhere for me. I am going to say now that this story and my others will be put on the back burner for a bit while I work on an epic one-shot to hopefully be posted for Halloween. Anyway, comments make me smile! So let me know what you think. Enjoy!

"V-vampires?" Blaine got out, staring at Aladdin in fright. He shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no! Fairy tales are not supposed to include stuff as violent as this!"  
  
Aladdin gave him a funny look and Blaine clapped a hand to his mouth. Of course the guy wouldn't know what he was on about. To him, this was the real world. The young man shifted his gaze between the two boys on the floor.  
  
"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" he asked. Kurt let a tight smile cross his face.  
  
"Not really no," he replied, giving Blaine a look. Blaine shrugged and had the decency to look apologetic. He loved the boy but really, he wasn't sure what he was going to do about him sometimes.  
  
The sound of another door opening was enough to pull all three of their attentions. Movement told Kurt and Blaine there were more prisoners. Aladdin moved to help both of them to their feet as a torch lit at the far end of the room.  
  
"Okay ye pesky humans," growled a screechy sounding voice. Kurt and Blaine turned to look at each other and then at Aladdin. The other prisoners were gathering around them but shaking in fear.  
  
The voice turned out to belong to a hideously deformed little man. One eye was obnoxiously larger than the other, which appeared to have been swollen shut. His hair came off his scalp in thin strings of dirt matted red. His skin was wrinkly and caked with dirt and grime. His teeth were yellow with age and there was a significantly large wart on the end of his long pointed nose. His clothes were torn and ragged and his nails were ridiculously long and extremely dirty. They appeared rather sharp.  
  
He hobbled into view before pointing one long-nailed finger at Kurt. "Ye have been chosen to feed tonight. Seeing as ye so willingly gave yeself up to be useless," he growled out. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tried to pull him behind him.  
  
"You're not feeding off Kurt!" he shouted. But Kurt put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Who am I feeding?" he asked quietly. Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Kurt gave him a look, one that Blaine seemed to read entirely. Apparently, the pale boy had a plan. And maybe, just maybe, it would get them out of there.  
  
A crooked grin crossed the little man'a face. "Ye be lucky. Ye be feeding Snow White tonight." Kurt allowed a small smile to form on his face. That was exactly what he was hoping. Surely the characters still were at least pure of heart right? Aladdin didn't seem to be any different than depicted. And he was willing to bet the queen still had it in for Snow. He was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
Kurt held his head high and nodded. "Very well." The little man grunted and turned to hobble back down the way he came, clearly meaning for Kurt to follow him. Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and whispered, "I'm going to get us out of here, I promise," before following the little man.  
  
"Who was that?" Blaine asked Aladdin, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Rumpelstiltskin," Aladdin replied shortly. A shudder ran right up Blaine's spine.  
  
"He's creepy looking." Aladdin merely nodded and gave Blaine a sympathetic look. He knew what was going to happen to Kurt and Blaine could figure it out too. He only hoped that Kurt was right when he said he would be getting them out of there.  
  
Rumpelstiltskin may have been short and hobbled when he walked but he was pretty fast and Kurt had to take longer strides to keep up with him. He found himself taking in the decor of the castle as they walked along its halls. High ceilings, marble floors, statues and tapestries and a portrait of the wicked queen in every possible hallway. Long flights of stairs to climb and it seemed like the journey would never end.  
  
Finally, the little man hobbled to a stop in front of a pair of double doors. "These are Snow White's chambers. You are to go inside and wait," he growled in his screechy voice. He pushed open the doors and stood back. Kurt took a deep breath and entered, hearing the slam as the little man shut the doors behind him. It did startle him a little.  
  
Kurt wasn't sure what to do. He would look around but for some reason, the room was pitch dark. He thought of Blaine down in the dungeons and knew he had to do this for him.  
  
"Another new one?" asked a voice, one that sounded sad and on the verge of such sorrow. Kurt turned his head and finally found the figure sitting in the window as moonlight cast an eerie glow on her features. She was exquisitely beautiful.  
  
Snow White, fore it could be no other, had long flowing black hair as dark as ebony. Her skin rivaled Kurt's own in paleness. It looked stark white by the light of the moon. And Kurt was starting to figure out what the queen might have originally had planned for him. She was wearing a long flowing gown that appeared to be the color of lavender and her lips were redder than any rose.  
  
Slowly, she stood from her seat in the window and crossed the room to a lamp, which seemed to have the power to light up the entire chamber once she turned it on.  
  
"What is your name boy?" she asked, not unkindly as she took a seat on the end of the bed. Kurt couldn't help but notice she seemed incredibly sad. She bent over a chest at the end of the bed, not pushing him to answer her but waiting patiently.  
  
"Kurt," he finally managed to say in the quiet voice.  
  
Snow White pulled a red pouch from the chest and it took only a moment for Kurt to realize it was a bag of blood. Was she not going to bite him? Wait, Snow White was a vampire? He was still trying to wrap his head around all of this.  
  
"Where's your prince? Why is your stepmother still alive?" he asked suddenly. Kurt wanted answers. But he wasn't sure if just blurting out questions would be the way to earn his and Blaine's freedom.  
  
She smiled sadly at him. "He's dead," she said. "My stepmother is a lot more powerful than people think." She stood and made her way toward Kurt but he knew not to be afraid. "She was furious when we returned to the castle after he had awoken me. The garlic in the apple was not enough," she went on. "What you need to understand Kurt is my stepmother is a very powerful vampire and my prince, he was a human. She had him sucked dry." The tears fell lightly down her face and Kurt felt his heart go out to the princess. He wondered about the dwarves but decided not to press further. It was clear that Snow was subjected to her stepmother's control.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said. Snow White smiled sadly again and used a finger to gently raise Kurt's chin.  
  
"You have no reason to be sorry. But until someone can strike her down, I am a prisoner in my own castle. I cannot leave these rooms. And it is she who likes to feed on humans." She raised the blood bag and stepped back a few steps to rip it open, politely draining the contents before looking back at him. "You're in love." Kurt stared at her in surprise. "I can see it in your eyes," she said.  
  
A slightly giddy smile crossed Kurt's face and he looked down at the ring on his finger.  
  
"Yes. My fiancé. He's down in the dungeons," he told her.  
  
She smiled warmly. "I'm sure you make a lovely couple," she said before turning to dispose of the empty baggy.  
  
Kurt remained still for a moment, biting his lip. "Will you help us get out of here?" he finally asked. Snow White froze in place and looked toward the window that lead to a balcony. She then moved to a closet and pulled out a coiled rope ladder that upon closer inspection was revealed to be made of human hair.  
  
"I shall send Rumpelstiltskin for your lover, explaining I need more blood." She turned to walk toward him, holding out the rope ladder. "My stepmother bought this off an old witch. I suspect it's Rapunzel's hair. We don't know what happened to Rapunzel," she explains when she noticed the look on his face. "When your lover gets here, take the ladder and go over the balcony. Be quick and quiet and you shouldn't have any trouble. Below you are the gardens. Go straight to the center fountain. Pull the fawn's leg. That will open up a secret passage. Follow the steps down into it and keep moving. It should take you a decent distance from here."  
  
Kurt had to admit he was impressed. "Wow," he said, eyes widening in wonder. "That's a detailed route of escape." He took the rope ladder from her and watched her walk to the door.  
  
She looked back at him. "I had to have some way to experience the world when I was just a girl," she replied before opening the door and proceeding to speak with the little man who apparently had stayed on the outside the entire time.  
  
Kurt moved to the balcony and busied himself throwing the ladder over it. He worried briefly if anyone would see it but Snow White seemed confident that as long as they moved quickly and quietly, they would be okay. He still was trying to wrap his head around all this. How in the world had he and Blaine gone from sitting on the floor in the museum to actually being in the fairy tale world?  
  
Snow White came out onto the balcony with him. "I have sent Rumpelstiltskin for your lover," she said. "But I must mention, when you get to the end of the passage, be careful. We've had news from the wolf hunters that it is werewolf season." Kurt stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Wolf hunters?" She nodded her head.  
  
"Yes. They are lead by Captain Red Riding Hood. Normally, they can keep the werewolves confined to the Forest Kingdom. But when their season strikes, they branch out everywhere," she explained. Kurt swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in his throat. "You'll still be in the Snow Kingdom at the end of the passage. Though on the outskirts. But that's why you need to be careful. Their number one targets are vampires. So the kingdom could likely be infiltrated by some at least," she went on.  
  
Kurt knew that werewolves and vampires were rival creatures of the night. And he was confused to hear that Red Riding Hood appeared to be the head of the gang that hunted the wolves. This was all becoming less like the fairy tale world he had grown up with.  
  
The sound of the door swinging open interrupted then and Snow White swept back into her chambers.  
  
"I take it you are Kurt's lover?" Kurt heard her ask.  
  
"Where is he?" Blaine demanded. Kurt came in from the balcony and Blaine ran to him immediately, wrapping his arms around him and checking him over.  
  
"I'm fine Blaine, you don't have to worry," he told him, pecking him quickly on the lips. Blaine just clung to him.  
  
Snow White's head turned swiftly as though alerted to something but what Kurt couldn't figure out. "Quickly, you must go now. My stepmother approaches. She will be questioning me about a double feeding no doubt." She urged both boys toward the balcony and for the first time, Blaine took note of the ladder. Kurt bit his lip.  
  
"What will she do when she doesn't see us here with you?" he asked, hand on the ladder. Blaine was just noticing the fact that it was made of hair but he didn't say anything.  
  
The princess shook her head. "She could care less whether my 'victims' are still in here or not. I promise you she won't notice. Now go," she urged again.  
  
Kurt nodded his head and gestured for Blaine to go first. He waited until the curly haired boy was a head down the ladder before following him over the balcony.  
  
"Remember what I told you Kurt!" Snow White called out to them. "Be careful!"  
  
"We will!" Kurt called back up. "Thank you!" he added.  
  
He and Blaine proceeded on down the ladder. It was an exhaustingly long climb down. Snow White's chambers were high up in the castle but Kurt just concentrated on staring ahead of him, rather than chancing a glance down to see how much further they had to go. He was surprised how strong the hair ladder seemed to be.  
  
Snow White was watching from the top, her hands gripping the end of the ladder. The moment Kurt finally stepped off, she quickly pulled it up. She looked tiny and far away from the bottom.  
  
As the princess disappeared from the balcony, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on," he said, leading him into the gardens.  
  
It wasn't hard to find the center fountain. It stuck out tall and Kurt realized he would have to climb up onto it in order to reach the fawn's leg. Blaine grabbed his hand the moment he went to climb up onto the fountain.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, inclining his head to the side.  
  
"Snow White instructed to pull the fawn's leg," Kurt replied, moving to pull himself free from Blaine's grip.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Blaine said, shaking his head. "You'll ruin your outfit treading in that water. Let me." Blaine gave his hand a squeeze and Kurt moved away from the fountain. Leave it to his fiancé to be a dapper gentleman at a time like this. Only Blaine. Kurt shook his head, a fond smile stretching across his face.  
  
Blaine quickly and quietly climbed up the fountain, shuddering when the freezing water hit him but pressing forward all the same. Because he was shorter than Kurt though, he had to climb a bit higher to reach the fawn's leg. Wrapping a hand around it, he gave a mighty tug before he lost his balance and fell backwards into the water with a yelp.  
  
"Blaine!" Kurt cried, rushing to his aide and biting his lip to keep from laughing. Now was not the time. He grabbed Blaine by the arm and pulled him up, carefully leading him out of the fountain.  
  
But it had worked. A section of the fountain's wall opened and the slab revealed a small hatch leading to a flight of stairs. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.  
  
"I wish I had grabbed a torch from the dungeons," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering.  
  
"Come on," Kurt said, reaching for his hand and stepping forward. "Let's get going before they realize we're missing." There was a sense of dread in his mind that Snow White would undoubtedly be questioned for their disappearance but he tried not to think of that. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Or anything more. But a part of him wanted to find a way to destroy the wicked queen. He felt like he owed it to the princess.  
  
Blaine didn't say anything right away but nodded his head and gripped Kurt's hand tighter. "Lead the way love," he managed quietly.  
  
So, both boys gripping each other's hand for dear life, the two of them set off down the stairs into the secret passage, the fountain wall sliding back into place behind them.


End file.
